


You are quiet and you are noise

by Upthelarryass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ADD Louis, ADHD Louis, Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, I suck at tags, Louis has ADHD, Louis says fucking a lot, Louis smokes sometimes, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Some Fluff, Tutor Harry, Virgin Harry, but sometimes he needs to get wrecked, harry and Louis switch bottom and top, i think I'm done, idk if I'm gonna make this kinky or not, jk lots of fluff, louis writes Harry a poem, mostly top louis, smoker louis, some homophobia, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upthelarryass/pseuds/Upthelarryass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has ADHD and can't focus on anything, Harry is his beautiful tutor who somehow is the only person who can silence all the noise and commotion in Louis head with just his presence. </p><p>I'll try not to make it too cliche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first fic on here I'm sorry if the first chapter is short, the rest won't be. Sorry if this sucks I hope it doesn't. Btw I have ADHD and I'm literally writing how things are for me, so if you think this is inaccurate then idk but everything's different for everyone this is just how things are for me. So yeah. Anyway, story time :D love ya lovelies

Louis hummed the tune to some song that he hadn't even heard in the past five years as he walked the ten minute walk from school to his home. He let the breeze carry the last scent of smoke from his body as he popped a stick of gum in his mouth, folding up the wrapper with his hands as he continued walking, thinking about how the fall leaves looked as they tumbled down the road. He wondered if they ever had little leaf races, their little leaf brains urging them to race to the end of the street. He tossed and caught the rolled up gum wrapper as he meandered down the street, all while simultaneously wondering which celebrities would make the best bus driver and humming some Beyoncé. His mind was a constant stream of activity as well as his body, mostly because of his ADHD. He couldn't help it.

He saw a toy truck in someone's yard and remembered back when he was a kid and could do somersaults. He wondered if he could still do it, but he decided against trying it out on the pavement for fear of ruining the shirt Zayn lent him. He really needed to go shopping soon. He needed some more chicken noodle soup (his latest obsession) too. 

Louis was so busy kicking a rock along the pavement the rest of the way an getting lost in his thoughts, that he walked past their house with his head down and hands stuffed in his pockets. Luckily he realized it fairly quickly and didn't continue walking for another fifteen minutes like he did a few weeks ago. 

The second he walked in the door however, he wished he had just kept walking. "Hi mum," he said cautiously. She was leaning against the table with her arms crossed, her 'you're in deep shit' face on. 

"So I called your teachers today," she started. 

"Mum, I told you, I have it -"

"All under control? You're failing two of your classes, and your English grade is only a 76. The only class you aren't failing is Physical Education, but even that you have an 85 in because of how many classes you've skipped. You're quite lucky Mrs. Bates finds you likable." She pauses, running her hands down her face. "Louis, you need to show some initiative! You aren't getting anything done by yourself." She scolds. 

"That is NOT true mother, I do work." Louis starts to shout, his temper flaring up. And he did do work, if you count getting out his homework and looking at it for a solid ten minutes before putting it back away because he couldn't even fucking focus for long enough to read what the goddamn paper says. It wasn't his fault. 

"Well your grades surely aren't reflecting it. Now you need to get your act together. Stay after school with teachers, get a tutor, do something or I'm putting you back on medication."

"Don't you dare." He growled, remembering when he was put on various doses of Adderal and Stritera, adding more to the doses when they did nothing to help his ADHD. Some days they helped him focus a little, but the side effects were awful. He would feel empty inside, then have little spurts of loud and spastic energy where he truly couldn't control himself. He also stopped eating. Not because he was rebelling or anything, but the meds just made him not hungry anymore. And as a growing teenager, having only a small dinner every day wasn't helping his health at all. 

"I will if I have to. We can start the process over again, find another-"

"No. No. I'm not doing that." He said, angrily running his hands through his feathery, light brown hair. 

"Fine then. Find yourself a tutor." 

Louis stomped up to his room, a permanent frown on his face. He stayed in there for the rest of the night, coming back down occasionally to get some food and comic books. 

\---

The next day Louis went up to visit old Mr. Hendricks, the librarian. They were pretty tight considering every study hall he would go up to the library and chat with him. Louis had always told the old man everything about his ADHD and all of his daily problems and whatever was going on in his life, and Mr. Hendricks listened quite well and his age made him full of good advice and wisdom. 

Louis plopped down in the big rolling chair behind the desk, sighing loudly. "She wants to put me back on the meds," He groaned, "unless I get a tutor. Where the fuck am I gonna find a tutor who's patient enough to help a mess like me?" Louis was so grateful he was one of those teachers who would let the students swear without batting an eye. 

Mr. Hendricks peered at him over his glasses as he scanned some books. "Have you even bothered to look yet?" 

"No," Louis scoffed, spinning around in the brown leather seat. "I know it's pointless anyway. I can't stay with someone for longer than five minutes before I get bored and start bouncing off the walls. They'd never be able to teach me and I'd never be able to learn." There's also the fact that Louis hates asking for help more than anything. He knows things are hard for him to understand sometimes but he never likes feeling like other people are way smarter than him. He knows most people are but he doesn't want to have to face that. 

"You won't know that unless you try Louis." He reminds him. "When you can focus on something, you can understand it. You really are a smart kid." Louis felt tears prickling the backs of his eyes. He always felt like crying whenever he got compliments of any kind because they just weren't true. They weren't. He knows he's not smart and he knows he's not capable. "Find a tutor Louis. I can help if you'd like." Mr. Hendricks offered with a smile. 

"Could you?" Louis asked meekly, his voice wavering slightly and his fingers plucking at the arm rest. 

Ten minutes later there was a sheet taped to the counter asking for students to give their information if they were generally a patient person and were willing to tutor for Geometry, English, and Biology. 

Louis chatted with Mr. H for the rest of his study hall until the bell rang. No one had signed up yet. 

\---

Two days later they sat down and looked at the reasonably filled out list together. 

"Brittany White? She sounds bitchy." Louis muttered, scanning down the line. 

"Jeremy Fault, Sarah Deckin, Steve Green," Mr. H read, thinking of who they were as he went. "Kadin Hunt, Harry Styles - Harry!" He stopped at the name, looking up at Louis. "He'd be perfect! He's incredibly smart, patient, kind... and cute." He said with a wink. 

"No no," Louis protested. "I can't be distracted by my tutor or I'll never learn anything... what about the others?" He asked. Mr. H scanned the list again.

"Honestly, the rest of these kids aren't that smart and definitely aren't patient. They're mostly looking for more community service hours for various clubs they're in that require it. Harry honestly is your best bet." Louis sighed, looking in the section of what days can work best. 'Any time after school is fine with me :)' What a dork. He added a fucking smiley face. Who does that? A fucking dork, that's who. 

"He seems like a dork." Louis says, staring down the little smiley face.

"He is a little bit." Mr. H chuckled. "So, when do you want to meet up with him?"

Honestly Louis didn't want to at all, but it was Monday and his mum had said if he didn't have a tutor by Wednesday then he was going back on meds. "Tomorrow."

"Do you want to meet here? Right after school?"

"Do it at 3." That way he'll have a good half hour after school to have a smoke with Zayn. Louis only used to smoke occasionally, another vain attempt to clear his head when all it really did was cloud his lungs, but now he does it fairly often with his best friend Zayn. 

"Alright, I'll tell him later today. He usually comes by around block 5." He says with a soft smile. "I'm glad you're doing this for yourself," his eyes shine in their proud fatherly (or grandfatherly) way as he places a wrinkly hand on Louis' shoulder. 

"Not like I had a choice," Louis scowls, but he shouts a thank you over his shoulder as he goes off to his next class. 

\---

The next day came far too quickly, and before he knew it the bell was ringing and he was heading outside to meet up with Zayn.

"I have a fucking tutor now." Louis grumbled, huffing on his cigarette. He hadn't been able to see Zayn after school yesterday since his mum made him come home and do homework (not like he got any done anyway). 

"Is he hot?" Zayn asked, smoke curling around his beautiful features and into his raven hair 

"Dunno, I haven't seen him yet. He's a fucking dork though. Mr. H said he was cute." 

"Well that's good I guess," Zayn says cooly. 

Louis just shrugs, slowly smoking while his mind runs around. They chat for a while longer, the conversations mostly consisting of Louis complaining about various things and Zayn occasionally pitching in little comments or bits of advice. 

"So when is your tutoring anyway?" Zayn asks, peering at Louis. 

"At three, so like..." He checks his phone, seeing it's 3:07, "fuck, seven minutes ago." He stubs his cigarette out on the side of the building and tosses his bag over his shoulder, heading up to the library. He might have tried to take the steps two at a time but it wouldn't have worked since he was so god damn tiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis begin their tutor lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii :) I'm so sorry this took so long, I'm in the middle of finals week and everything's been catching up so I've been trying to write more when I can but it got a little he'd sometimes. Love you all and thank you so much for the support !! More than I ever thought I'd get so fast !! Love you lovelies xx

L: 

Louis scurried into the library, right up the the front desk. 

"Shit, sorry I'm late. Is he here? Did he leave?" He whispered to Mr. H, looking around. 

"He's been waiting in the back corner behind that bookshelf over there. He actually got here five minutes early Louis, he's impressed me already. You on the other hand," he trailed off, giving Louis a pointed look. 

"I know, I know. It won't happen again." Louis grumbled as he made his way to where his new tutor waited. Louis saw a head of dark curly hair facing the wall, head bent down and scribbling in a notebook. His ringlets sprung slightly as he wrote, and Louis found it oddly endearing. 

"Er, hello," Louis said, coughing quietly. The boy turned around, green eyes wide. He stood up, making Louis feel shorter than he already did around normal sized people, let alone a 6'2" giraffe. 

"Hi, 'm Harry." He smiled, extending his (fucking huge) hand and enveloping Louis' (fucking tiny) hand in a gentle hand shake. 

"I'm Louis, nice to meet you. You're my tutor then?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer as he gave Harry a very quick once over. 

"Yeah," he said, then after a pause, "You're late." His eyebrows furrowed, a slight frown on his face as his slow accent voiced the observation. 

"I know, I'm so sorry, I got carried away," Louis apologized, sliding out the chair across from him and taking a seat. "It won't happen again." He assured, although he knew that was a promise he probably wouldn't be able to keep. Keeping track of time and being prompt was not one of his strengths. 

"You smell like smoke" Harry frowned more, and Louis felt like apologizing again but for some reason he also kind of wanted to explain himself to Harry so he wouldn't think less of him, but he was already moving on. "So, Louis, I thought we could meet like three days a week, one for each subject, and we can work for however long we want. I don't really need to be home any specific time, unless you do?"

"No no, that's fine. What days were you thinking?" Louis asked, observing Harry's facial expression as his eyebrows furrowed once more.

"Well today's Tuesday, so we could go Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturdays?" Louis decided not to mention that the library was closed most Thursday's for staff meetings, and that they'd probably have to do it at one of their houses. 

"Works for me" he smiled, "So, what's on the agenda?" 

"Well I figured we could go through a certain class, say, Geometry, and you could kind of give us an idea of what you know and don't know. 

Harry wasn't really able to go through the book with it upside down, so he moved to sit right next to Louis instead, while Louis mentally basked in the sweet smell of evergreen, boy, and a pinch of lilac that was faintly radiating off of Harry. They began going through a brief description of all the chapters in his geometry book that they'd covered in class so far, Harry having to have to show him examples nearly every single time because hard words weren't things that Louis did well with, especially not in math. Pigs would be fucking flying if Louis could actually remember what even half the terms meant. 

"Do you know how to do proofs?" Harry asked, finger tapping on the page. 

"Fuck the proofs. No one else knows how to do them." Louis scowled, leaning back in his chair. 

"Louis, you can't be making excuses, it's not going to help you at all." Harry sighed, leafing through the pages of the book again. 

"I'm not making excuses." He pouted, crossing his arms. 

"Mmmmm" Harry hummed, glancing over at Louis with a spark of humor in his green eyes. 

"I'm not! I genuinely can't understand proofs."

"And why's that Louis?"

"I dunno, I can't see it?" 

"Sorry, what?"

"I can't like, ya know," Louis trailed off, gesturing with his hands as he tried to explain it. "Like it's not a simple thing that I have to find a way to memorize it, which isn't easy, but when that's done I can get it. But proofs, I don't know what to say because there's so many options and I can't remember any of them because there's so many and it's not easy and I just-" Louis rushed, not stopping for a breath until Harry had reached over and touched his arm. 

"Louis, it's okay. Deep breaths." He said quietly. "I kind of get what you're saying. It's hard for you to learn and understand proofs because you don't have a set idea of what will happen, right? And there's too many options for your brain to try to understand?"

"Yeah, pretty much," He trailed off, dropping his eyes to the edge of the table and wondering how they got the rough surface to not give people splinters. It looked like the kind of wood that would, but it seems glossed over and clearly no splinters had gotten anyone yet, or Mr. H would have surely gotten new tables. He was just so kind like that, always looking out for-

"Louis?" Harry called, nudging his arm. "Come back to earth now, yeah?" 

"Sorry," Louis mumbled as Harry peered at him curiously. "I have ADHD, and there's a lot of things that are really hard for me to grasp that should be easy. If you don't want to like tutor me or whatever I understand, it's not gonna be easy." Louis said, keeping his eyes and head down and picking at the hem of his ripped t-shirt. 

"Louis, Louis no." Harry reassured him, reaching his hand out as if he wanted to hold Louis' hand or something, but hesitantly drawing it back. "I'm your tutor now and I'm gonna stay your tutor. Unless you don't want me anymore." He smiled, nudging at Louis' foot with his own. "In fact, I'm rather interested in psychology and different ways that the brain works, so I don't mind it at all."

Louis looked up then, studying Harry's face which was fairly close now. His lips were quite pink. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all" Harry smiled, ruining the moment by tapping on the book again. "Now, where were we?"

\---

"He's such a fucking dork." Louis huffed as he plopped onto Zayn's bed and grabbed a cigarette from him, his temper growing when the lighter wasn't working. 

"Is he?" Zayn asked, mildly amused as he watched Louis fumbling with the lighter until it finally worked. 

"Yeah, he fucking is. He's fucking tall too, has fucking huge hands and pink lips and he fucking observes me all the time, like I'll slip up or get confused or zone out and he fucking stares at me like I'm a scientific study! I don't even know mate, it's fucking weird. He's a fucking dork." Louis concluded, kicking his foot off the edge of Zayn's bed frame and filling his lungs with smoke. 

"But is he cute?" Zayn smirked, looking up at Louis from his seat on the floor amongst his paintings. 

"Maybe a little." Louis grumbled, which wasn't exactly true, he was more than a little cute but Louis wasn't ready to admit that to himself or the world. He needed to focus even if focusing was impossible for him in every sense of the word. 

\---

H:

Harry had wanted to be a tutor since his mum had been encouraging him to put his good teaching skills to use, and God was he glad he did. 

Louis was gorgeous, all blue eyed and energetic and so so tiny. Harry was intrigued by him, the way he spoke and the way he thought and how he learned things. He had an energy to him that just stirred the air around him and could brighten people's mood with just a smile their way. 

Yes he'd only had one tutoring session with him, but Harry really wanted to get to know Louis. He wanted to know what foods he loved, what his pet peeves are, how he was raised, and understand how his brain works and solves problems. He wanted to know why Louis smoked, because he knew there was an answer there. He wanted to know all about his insecurities and what he wants his future to be like. He wants to know Louis but it makes him sad because no one ever wants to know him. 

\---

L:

Thursday he came in only three minutes late, thank you very much, and he tried to make sure he didn't smell as much like smoke, because he didn't think Harry liked it. 

"Hiya Harry," he crooned as he plopped down next to the taller boy who already had papers spread out for him. 

"Hey Louis," he smiled, looking up briefly before he ducked his head back down to write a few things down on the papers. "So, I talked to all of your teachers and found things that you needed to pass in still that would help boost your grade significantly. Which, even though we've only been in school for about a month and a half now, the list is still reasonably long. So, here's a list of three things from each class that I want you to do from now until next Thursday, two of the tree being old assignments and one being a new one. Thursday's can be like our Homework/English day because I don't think you need much help in English. And on Saturdays I can help you out with some of this if you want, and we can also focus on biology. Got it?" Harry grinned at him. 

"You lost me at 'So I talked to your teachers'" Louis grimaced, not wanting to say he heard any of that when he really didn't. 

Harry only sighed slightly, before smiling again. "That's okay. Basically, today is homework day from now on and Saturdays we do biology." 

"Okay.." 

"And uhm, what's your number?" Harry asked. Louis heart fluttered but sunk a little when he said "That way I can text you and we can make plans for Saturday. 

"Oh yeah, sure." Louis said, giving him his number and trying not to sound mildly disappointed. 

After that, Harry gave him a list of things to do for each class by the next Thursday. In geometry he had two Worksheets to do and a study guide to make for his upcoming test. In bio, he needed to fill out a Parts of a Cell practice packet, write up a lab, and make a poster about the Endoplasmic Reticulum. In English, he had to read a few chapters in Othello, write a short poem, and study for his vocab quiz that was the next day. 

Harry helped him read a chapter in othello, helping him understand what the hell was going on because Louis really had no clue. 

"Cmon Louis, I read this last year as a sophomore, you should be able to read it as a senior." Harry teased, smirking at Louis. The comment normally would have bothered Louis and he would've gotten defensive, but there was something about Harry that made him comfortable, so he just laughed softly with him. 

After that, they moved on to the vocabulary. 

"Just a warning, I absolutely suck ass at vocabulary. My memory is shit and unless I come up with some way to remember it, I don't." Louis warned him as he took out the list of words. 

"That's alright, I'll just have to help you figure out ways to remember them." Harry smiled, taking the sheet. "Abhor - to hate or detest."

"Whore - I hate and detest that word because it's mean." And because he's heard his mother called that by her boyfriends before, and it made her cry for hours.

"Knave - a villain, or someone evil."

"Like a knight, but with a v in it for villain." Harry gave him a quizzical look before continuing. 

"Malicious - describing evil"

"Malik - he paints evil looking things sometimes. They're pretty sick though." Harry looked confused, so Louis supplied him with "Zayn Malik. He's my best friend."

"Gotcha. Prate - talk about something you don't know about."

"Prate like prick as in my stepfather who always liked to talk about things he had no clue about." Louis said bitterly, as he thought back to when he came out to his family three years earlier and his step dad had flipped shit and started trying to tell Louis how to be straight as well as one can while simultaneously screaming, spitting out hateful words, and pinning someone to the wall via their throat. He didn't like to think about it. As a matter of fact, he hated thinking about it. He tried not to anymore, but every time he did, he could feel fingers pressing into the sides of his throat. 

"Louis? Come back to earth please," Harry said, softly shaking Louis shoulder, causing him to jump a little. 

"Er, sorry. I uh - I gotta go," Louis said, rubbing his hands along his throat and trying to breathe.

"Louis, hey, calm down, it's okay." Harry said, standing up as Louis shoved some papers in his bag and started for the door. 

Louis turned around at the door, his tense body loosening slightly when he saw Harry's hurt face. "I told my mum I'd be home in time for dinner, so I gotta run. I'm sorry. I'll do the homework, yeah?"

He sent Harry a small smile before he was off to Zayn's house, so grateful that it was only a few blocks away. 

Zayn's mum was usually working most hours of the day and into the night, so the second Louis walked in the door he had no hesitation to call out "Alcohol! I need alcohol!" as he stood on his tippy toes to open the cupboards, forgetting where Zayn kept his stash. "Dammit Malik, I need vodka or something." He hissed, still searching. 

Zayn wandered down the stairs, pulling a bottle of vodka out from inside an old cereal box and handing it to Louis without a word. This was one of the reasons why Louis loved Zayn. 

Louis got wasted off his ass for the fourth time in his life, drinking whatever concoctions he could make that burned his throat until nothing else hurt anymore. It was four thirty in the morning as he lifted another bottle with a shaky hand, but Zayn took it from him gently and led Louis to the bathroom, allowing him to puke and take a wee before he led him back to his bed. Zayn curled up behind Louis, holding him close as they fell into a quick slumber. 

\---

H:

Something was off about Louis when he left, and even though he tried to play it off with the dinner thing Harry knew it was bullshit. He figured it had something to do with his step father considering that's who they were talking about before Louis got that blank / spaced out look on his face and went off into another world. 

Besides that, Harry got his number, (yes!!) and he had texted Louis that morning but hadn't gotten a reply. He really hoped he was okay. 

\---

L:

Louis woke up at two in the afternoon the next day, his head pounding and his stomach churning. He stumbled to the bathroom, puking until he was a shaking, sweaty mess. He groaned, slumping against the sink before laying on the cool tiles. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to check who it was. Fuck. He had missed messages, what the hell?

Squinting slightly, he read them off. Two were from his mother, saying:

Mum (12:53 am): Where are you? It's one in the morning and you still aren't home... I hope you're safe boo bear x

Mum (1:16 am): Zayn just texted me, he said you were sleeping over. Have fun and don't stay up too late! School tomorrow :/

And the rest of the messages were from an unknown number.

Unknown (8:13 am): Hiii it's Harry by the way

Unknown (8:14 am): I hope you're alright, you seemed in a bit of a rush yesterday....

Unknown (1:47 pm): The librarian said you never came in today, are you alright? :(

Unknown (2:06 pm): I hope you're okay :(

 

Louis saved Harry's number in his phone and replied with 'm alive, nkt felling thsr grest bjt what can ye do'

Almost a second later his phone buzzed again:

Harryy (2:09 pm): What? Are you drunk or just a bad typer haha

The corner of Louis' mouth twitched slightly, which would have been a smile if his head didn't hurt so bad. 'Hungober as fuck' he texted back weakly, laying his head against the cool tiles. 

His phone began ringing then, and with a groan Louis answered it to stop the annoying ringing. 

"Louis?" Harry's slow voice spoke through the speaker. Louis grunted in reply. "Uh, are you alright?" 

He opened his mouth to reply but only managed a "fuck" before he dropped his phone on the floor and was heaving into the toilet again. He picked it up after a few seconds and held it to his ear again. 

"Louis?!" Harry's voiced raised, laced with a mixture of concern and panic. If Louis didn't feel like shit, he probably would have aww'd at how cute Harry sounded. 

"'M okay." He mumbled into the phone, laying back down on his side on the tiles. 

"No you aren't, where are you?"

"Zayn's. Fuck. Where's Zayn?" He wondered aloud as he realized he was absent. 

"Louis, can I come help you?" Harry asked. 

"No no, don't want you seeing me like this. You probably already know my life is a mess but I don't need you seeing it." He slurred slightly, not fully sober yet. Fucking hell, he needed water. 

"Hey, since when did I -"

"I gotta get water Harry, byyeeee" he called, wincing as he hung up. He never ended up getting water, just fell asleep on the floor instead. 

\---

"Louis, you fuck, get up!" Zayn shouted, jolting Louis awake with a groan. 

"I'm never doing that again," he moaned pitifully, sitting up slowly as the world spun around him. 

Zayn's mother would be home around four, so he shooed him out of the bathroom, spent a solid hour trying to make Louis look less like an utter mess and look at least mildly put together, then drove him home. 

Louis walked through the door and snuck upstairs as quietly as possible. His mum was probably taking a nap as she had a night shift at the diner tonight. He made it to his room and plopped down before checking his phone for texts. 

Harryy (3:37 pm): hey, I need to know your address and what time I should come over tomorrow.. I hope you're feeling better x

Louis' heart fluttered slightly at the kind words and texted him back his address and that he can come over whenever he wants. His mum worked almost all days Saturday's, coming home from her night shift around 3 in the morning and heading off again at 8. She wouldn't be home until 7. 

Harryy (3:41): does 9 sound good?

Louis responded with 'who the fuck gets up that early on a Saturday? Ten at the earliest you nut x'. Then he realized what he had just said and groaned because who calls their tutor a nut and then puts an 'x' after it?

Harryy (3:44): Ten it is then :)

He smiled to himself, but then his phone buzzed again. 

Harryy (3:45): But really, are you alright?

Louis shot him back a quick 'I'll live' before curling up under his blankets with his hand on his tummy as he drifted off to sleep. 

\---

The next morning Louis woke up at 9:53, checking the time briefly before groaning and rolling over to go back to sleep. His eyes had been closed for a mere five seconds before they were springing open again. 

"Fuck!" He shouted, jumping out of bed. Harry was going to be there in seven fucking minutes and he was an absolute mess. He dashed into the bathroom, starting up the shower as he stripped down. When the water was hot, he got in, scrubbing down his body before moving onto his hair. A text from Harry lit up his screen. 

Harryy (9:58): I'm here... Are you even up :P 

He reached out to find a towel and dry his hand off before he texted back with a 'I am actually :P you can come in, I'm in the shower but I'll be out in a sec'

Suds dripped down his back and over the curve of his bum as he washed out his hair, and then he was rinsing himself off and stepping out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist, tussled his hair a bit, and stepped out into the hallway. 

"Christ," Louis muttered, finding Harry standing a few feet away. 

"Er, hi," Harry smiled, his eyes flicking over Louis' torso quickly before they returned to the floor. 

"Hey.. I'll just put on some clothes and then we can get to work, alrighty?"

"Yeah yeah, sounds good." Harry murmured, still staring down at the floor. 

\---

H:

Holy fuuuccckkkk okay wow. Harry was silently freaking out because water droplets dripping down Louis' tan chest was definitely something he needed every Saturday morning. 

He adjusted his black skinny jeans and looked at the pictures on the wall to distract him, various ones of Louis and his mum when he was quite young, and a picture of a smiling, ten year old Louis posing with two girls who definitely had similar facial features as him. 

"Are these your sisters?" He asked when Louis opened his door, now clothed. 

Louis' smile instantly turned into a frown, and he marched over to where Harry was, stood on his tiptoes and took the picture frame off the wall. "It's not important." He said slightly snappily as he walked back into his room, placing the frame face down on his messy desk. 

"Sorry," Harry mumbled quietly, trudging behind to follow into Louis' very messy room. He found him standing at the window, fumbling with a cigarette before he pressed it between his lips. Harry crinkled his nose slightly at the smell, having never liked the bitter scent. He cleared his throat, causing the older boy to turn around with a brow raised. 

"Ah shit, sorry," he said, stubbing it out. 

"That's alright." Harry waved him off, cautiously sitting on the edge of his bed. "Why do you smoke?"

Louis seemed slightly taken aback by his question, before he frowned and laid down on the bed next to Harry. "Well I smoke when I'm mad, or thinking about things I don't want to think about,"

"Did I make you mad?" Harry asked quickly, feeling instantly bad. "I'm so sorry, I like asking questions an-"

"Harry, love, you didn't make me mad." Louis said softly, nudging at the back of his spine with his foot. "I mostly started smoking because of the ADHD, I thought it would quiet things down a little bit, but it didn't really."

"Quiet things down?"

"Yeah, like in my head. It never stops going. Like literally 99% of the time there's always a song playing and various facts and things I need to remember just kind of coming and going and yeah... it just gets noisy sometimes." 

"That's interesting." Harry said, looking thoughtful. 

"Yeah. I thought it would empty my mind for a little bit, or at least get it really hazy, but the only thing it does for me is probably give me lung cancer and if I really wanted to empty my head I'd probably have to get fucked up from some more serious drugs and I don't want to disappoint my mother even more."

Harry understood. It made sense. So, instead of saying anything he made a bold move and just laid back next to Louis. They lay beside each other, staring at the ceiling until Harry finally decided they should probably do some work sometime, and they both knew Louis would be able to stare at the ceiling for days on end without running out of things to think about, so Harry had to snap out of it first. 

They spent the next two hours propped up against Louis' headboard, alternating between reviewing some math and going over biology.

Around twelve, Louis heated them up a can of chicken noodle soup for them because the sky was grey and who doesn't want soup on a rainy day? Louis may or may not have spilled half of Harry's while bringing it over to the little table he was sitting at, but he poured some of his own into Harry's to even them out. 

After they ate that, they went back to Louis' room and sat on the bed again, eventually making their way under the covers as the day got colder. Louis was working on reading othello but he got stuck on a page, so Harry re-read it out loud to him, but ended up reading the whole rest of the chapter. When he looked down, the smaller boy was curled up, fast asleep. Little puffs of breath escaped his parted lips and caused his fringe to flutter. His eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks, and he looked so angelic Harry almost cried. Instead, he quietly and regretfully got out of the bed, careful not to stir Louis. He stacked up his homework at the foot of the bed and left a little note saying;

Hey there sleepy head -  
You fell asleep while I was reading Othello so I figured I'd let myself out. You did well today :) Enjoy your nap x  
\- your soup buddy :P

After that, he gave the resting boy one last look before he slipped out of the house and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, chapter 3 might take a bit to come up, but finals end this Friday (the 19th) so after that's all over it shouldn't take long at all for me to post it. P.S., a shoutout to Julia because she's been my cheering squad and idk if this story would still be happening without her so thanks love :)


End file.
